


The Burning of Conyberry

by Carneilum



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: but its a huge inciting event, destruction of a city, disaster twins earning their nickname, i never know what the additional tags need, its not technically their backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carneilum/pseuds/Carneilum
Summary: When a demon lord is slighted, you might be cursed to feel needles with every step you take. But when you slight the entirety of the demon lords, you might have to face their wrath in a more direct way.





	The Burning of Conyberry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my players, me, and as an excuse to explain lore that otherwise would never be touched upon.

Agatha Ortaur, a high elf priestess that tended the altar of Selûne, the goddess of the moon and dreams, woke to an empty home, a note on her door letting her know that her tiefling daughter was on her way back to Phandalin, a neighboring settlement. Her children had recently arrived in town, preceding a group of tieflings that the small human settlement had never seen before. Her son, a handsome tiefling himself, had decided to stay with his group of friends, a high elf and halfing among the rowdy group of tieflings. Her daughter though, she had spent the last two days with Agatha, cooking and chatting with her mother about her grand plans of becoming a guild master and proving that she is just as talented at smithing that any dwarf worth their salt. But this third day was peculiar. It was a lunar solstice and the celebration of the church opening in Conyberry. It was massive, near as large as the church in Waterdeep. Nearly every god had an altar and an attendant. Agatha was chosen to be Selûne's attendant, she would preside over the night's festivities and lead the prayer during the solstice's peak. But when she left her home, the loud chatter outside her home turned from that of rowdy festival goers to terrified screams. She saw licks of flame erupt from building to building as tieflings ran, flames erupting from their hands. A few saw her and surrounded her, whispering about their demonic parents and how she had insulted them by not giving them altars in her temple. They took her, grasping her arms and dragging her to the temple, a building seemingly built out of the flame that surrounded it. She barely recognized it, save for the large star that topped the steeple, now resting in the dirt in front of the double doors. Bodies were strewn about the floor as she was thrown into the burning building, the tieflings laughing and pushing her into the pews.

"Watch your gods save you now, pray elf, and maybe they'll pity you with an answer." A tiefling spat at her, their voice full of anger. The other, a dark blue one with rams' horns laughed, his tail flicking ashes off of his pants. "Lets get out of here Kairon, we burnt the place good, I wanna see what else we can do before we have t'go." Kairon, a mean looking tiefling with a crown of horns wrapping around his head nods, kicking ash at Agatha before walking off, laughing and throwing fire into the sky. Agatha scrambled to stand, anger rising in her like bile. She started to pray, begging her goddess for help.

"Please, my children still need direction, my son, he needs guidance. Carnielum needs me, please!" And soon after she utters her son's name, the roof falls in, as she screams for her goddess to hear.

* * *

 

"My mother lives here, and all of these idiots decided to set the place on fire because their parents aren't gods. My dad is a demon, your's is too. They will never get a church. Why kill these folks for an imagined insult?" Aerium Ruvner stood in the woods with her half-siblings, her eyes glowing from the bright flames of Conyberry. "I know my brother is down there, proving to our father just how much he loves him, and I'm sure great old dad is just doing his daily duty, fucking some random woman and getting her pregnant with a new tiefling." She looks down, an amulet resting in her hands. A crescent moon charm hanging off of the delicate chain. "I was gonna be a blacksmith. But now, after this whole fiasco, now I'll be lucky to be able to hold a torch without getting clapped in irons. Just because some fools down there took a church as an offense." She turns the amulet over in her hands before draping it around her neck, eyes still watching the flames of her home.


End file.
